


Yes

by beckalina



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like me? Circle Yes or No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 3/26/2001

Justin stared at Lance--while Lance stared at the television screen. Justin cleared his throat, glaring at Lance and willing him to acknowledge that Justin was sitting next to him.

Damn it.

Since when was some stupid movie more important and interesting than him?

Figures. All the convincing he'd done to get Joe to switch with him, and now that he was on the same bus as Lance--he was being ignored.

Bitch.

He turned his entire body towards Lance and just stared, waiting for Lance to feel creeped out enough to pay him some attention.

But nothing happened.

How the fuck was he supposed to tell Lance how he felt if he couldn't even get him to look away from the damn television?

Of course, he could just say Lance's name. But that would be too obvious. So he went back to staring.

Ten minutes later, he was still staring at Lance, waiting for some kind of response. And nothing. At all.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Justin's mind. He reached behind him, grabbing the blue notebook that someone had tossed next to the couch.

Luckily for him, there was a pen stuck in the spiraled wiring on the side. Taking the pen and opening to a blank page, he bit his lip as he quickly scribbled something down.

Tearing the page from the notebook, he folded it up and tossed it at Lance--hitting him squarely on the forehead.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Read it."

Lance looked at Justin, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow as he read over Justin's messy block handwriting. Chuckling, Lance reached over and grabbed the pen, marking something on the paper.

Still laughing quietly, he folded it again, tossing it back at Justin.

Justin opened the note, his eyes lighting up and his face breaking out into a grin.

He all but leapt across the couch--practically attacking Lance as he showered the man's face with kisses.

The piece of notebook paper fluttered softly to the floor, Justin's message facing up.

_Do you like me? Circle Yes or No_

A thick circle surrounded the 'Yes'.


End file.
